dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Youngblood
Youngblood is portrayed as a child who plays Dress-Up as a game. He has an assistant, a skeleton-like shapeshifter who takes the form of animals who go along with these characters (when Youngblood was a pirate his shapeshifter was a parrot, then later a horse when Youngblood was a cowboy). Personality Youngblood is extremely carefree, sporty and not so surprisingly childish. He loves playing dress up more than a game, and unlike Danny Phantom's other enemies has no desire for world domination, and is more for funtime. He seems to enjoy his eternal childhood, and he views adults as party-poopers. He is also quite smart and is a natural leader, commanding a vast army of undead ghost pirates. Appearance & History Youngblood makes his first appearance in "Pirate Radio" where he and his crew steal various technological gear (The Fenton's Ghost Shield Generator and treadmills) to create a ghost shield around his pirate ship while using the treadmills for adults to use to power his ship; entranced and lured by his partner in crime, Ember McLain. However, Danny (along with a host of other kids his age) work together to eventually end Youngblood's scheme, trapping him inside his own pirate ship with his parrot and crew via the ghost shield and having it sent to the bottom of the ocean. Youngblood and his parrot (now shapeshifted into a horse) escape by "The Fenton Menace" where he is now dressed as a young cowboy. He haunts Danny everywhere he goes, planning to drive him crazy as he is the only one who can see him (Youngblood cannot be seen by adults or for that matter young people who have an adult mind like Jazz as Youngblood is trapped in limbo amongst the children). Danny successfully managed to get Jazz to help defeat Youngblood by making her express her inner child, triggered by childish insults, ripping her teddy bear, etc to provoke a temper tantrum. As a result, Jazz is suddenly able to perceive the young ghost and join the fight against him. Youngblood makes a cameo appearance in "The Fright Before Christmas" as one of the many ghosts who help Danny save Christmas. He made a new appearance in "Livin' Large" as he was preparing to hurl himself in the Ghost Zone and then helping Danny Phantom, Skulker and Johnny 13 save both Earth and The Ghost Zone from The Guys In White. Youngblood's final appearance is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet". He is first seen terrorizing Casper High, again pretending to be a pirate, only to be subdued by Vlad's team of Ghost Hunters, Masters Blasters; later, he is one of the many ghosts who help Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible, so that an asteroid can pass through it. Powers *'Conditional visibility:' Because he doesn't like adults and/or due to his age, Youngblood says he is only visible in the eyes of children and never with adults or those younger who possess an adult mind, which he uses to his advantage. However, this does not explain why Tucker and Sam couldn't see him. *'Standard ghost powers: '''He also comes with the standard ghost powers, fly, inivisibility and intangibility. *'Body alteration: he can change his body to have or lose hands and legs and replace them with hooks and wood legs, also turn his hand into a rope, depenging on his topic. *'''Ghost ray: he can shoot red ghost rays from his eyes. *'Hook': he can shhot his hook(s) to trap people in the wall. *'Slingshot ghost ray'; when he has his hook, he can turn it into a slingshot that he uses to shoot red ghost rays un a form of a energy ball with a skull on it. *'Teleportation':he can teleport from one place to another, in a white light ring, just like Danny's rings. *'Superhuman strenght: '''he stronger than a normal kid. Trivia * Youngblood is based on the Playing Ghost, a ghost of a little boy in Amityvale(the location where Amity Park was based) both are child-ghosts, who want to play. * Youngblood's parrot has only not been seen with him once, when he was playing an astronaut * After the show ended, Youngblood's popularity increased amongst fans of his voice actor and now teen sensation Taylor Lautner, who became recently well known for his acting in the ''Twilight Saga. *It is highly evident that Youngblood might have died when he was young. His fequent personas may also suggest that he liked to play dress-up. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Ghosts